Protection
by SkySurf
Summary: [OneShot] Momoshiro felt that something was wrong with Ryoma...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

"Hey Echizen! You are late!" Momoshiro hollered upon seeing the shorter boy strolling lazily into the tennis courts.

Although it seemed perfectly normal for Echizen Ryoma to be late for tennis practice since he overslept for most of the time, Momoshiro could not help but sense that something was wrong with the freshman.

'Something is wrong with Ryoma, but I don't know why,' Momoshiro thought, as a puzzled frown began to crease his forehead.

Advancing towards the freshman who looked bored as usual, Momoshiro playfully took Echizen's cap and ruffled his hair as he teased, "Something wrong? How come our ochibi looks grouchy today?"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma replied with a hint of irritation in his voice, treating him a cold stare as he shrugged off Momoshiro's hands off his cap. He was about to walk away from the powerhouse player when Eiji came crashing into Ryoma, smothering him with his usual tight hugs.

"Nya, Ochibi!" Eiji whined, "Momoshiro is right! How come you looked..." he paused as he looked up and down at Echizen, who was now sulking, "...pissed off?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! Go away!" Echizen protested, as he tried to pry Eiji's hands away, attempting to stop the red-haired acrobatic player from hugging him.

"Echizen!" The Seigaku captain commanded, "On the courts now! Start the practice match against Kawamura!"

Once Eiji released his grip on the freshman, Echizen walked off hurriedly towards the direction of the designated tennis court, pulling his cap lower.

'Damn it! My left ankle hurts. I wonder if I can really survive today's training,' Echizen thought, careful not to wince whenever he shifted his weight onto the injured ankle as he walked. He had no wish to let anyone know that a passerby had accidentally pushed him onto the sidewalk, causing the freshman to hurt his ankle in the process.

"If Buchou ever knows, he would definitely forbade me from playing tennis for a while and I will be bored to death!" Ryoma murmured to himself, as he tried to appear as normal as possible.

However, standing a few feet from the freshman, Momoshiro looked on worriedly. 'Ryoma, what is it that you are hiding from me?' he asked himself, as he saw the freshman walking away awkwardly.

A sudden realization hit him when he recognized the signs. "His ankle," Momoshiro said in a strained whisper, "Ryoma has hurt his ankle."

Without further delay, Momoshiro dashed towards the shorter boy. "Stop! Don't you dare play a match against Kawamura!" he said, with clear determination in his voice.

However, Echizen fixed Momoshiro with an adamant stare. "Don't you dare stop me." he retorted as he tried to force his way towards the courts.

"No! You are not going to play! I am bringing you to see the doctor and after then you are going home to rest!" Momoshiro shot back as he felt a surge of anger in him, 'Why is Ryoma so stubborn?!' he thought.

"What is going on?" Tezuka asked quietly as he approached the pair, who were glaring at each other, with the neither of them refusing to back down.

"Buchou, Ryo―" Momoshiro cleared his throat, as he corrected himself, "Obviously, Echizen has hurt his ankle, and yet he still wants to play tennis!"

Tezuka looked thoughtfully at the freshman, who was clearly sulking at being found out. Sighing, Tezuka said, "Momoshiro, take care of Echizen then. Make sure he rests his ankle. And," he paused as he added,looking at the freshman straight in the eye, "Echizen, don't you dare to defy my orders."

Momoshiro was beaming now, and looked at Echizen with a sign of victory. "Thanks Buchou!" he thanked the captain before picking Echizen up in a bridal style, ignoring the protests of the surprised freshman.

"Momo!" Echizen hissed as he fought blush of embarrassment down his face, "Put me down! I can walk!"

"No, you can't hurt that ankle of your anymore. Don't be stubborn," Momoshiro chided the freshman gently as he made his way towards the school doctor, tightening his hold on the shorter boy, afraid as if the boy would run away from him at any time.

**MomoRyomaMomoRyomaMomoRyomaMomoRyomaMomoRyomaMomoRyomaMomoRyoma**

_At Ryoma's bedroom..._

"Alright," Momoshiro said as he placed the injured boy gently down onto the bed, "Rest here. The doctor says you can't put too much strain on that ankle of yours," he said as he wagged a finger in front of the boy, "And, no tennis for you for the rest of this week."

"Momo..." Echizen said quietly as he looked up at the powerhouse player, "Why do you care so much?"

The atmosphere in the room was tense and quiet. Green eyes stared into Momoshiro's eyes, captivating the latter's heart. "This is the reason," he replied quietly. Without hesitation, Momoshiro leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Ryoma's, whose eyes widened in surprise.

Upon realizing at what he had done, Momoshiro quickly pulled and said hastily, "Sorry! I was just joking! Well, I got to go now. See you!"

As he was about to turn and dash out of the room, he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"Stupid Takeshi!" Ryoma's muffled voice said as the freshman buried his head onto Momoshiro's back, "How could you just leave me like that?"

Stunned by Ryoma's sudden reaction, Momoshiro turned to return Ryoma's hug, as if to comfort the shorter boy.

"I'm sorry Ryoma," Momoshiro apologized as he kissed Ryoma on the forehead, "I never thought you would like me back."

"If I don't like you, I would have ignored you long ago," Ryoma replied with a pout that caused butterflies to flutter in Momoshiro's stomach. The freshman was simply adorable!

Momoshiro could not help but chuckled. As he stared into Ryoma's eyes, he asked with sincerity in his voice, "Then, Ryoma, will you be mine?"

Giving one of his trademark smirk, Ryoma replied, "What do you think?"

"I know you will say yes," Momoshiro whispered as he pulled Ryoma in for a deep longing kiss.

A/N: How was this one-shot? (I am a MomoRyo fan..haha..) I'm sorry if it did not turn out nice, as I instantly just typed the story out. The idea suddenly popped into my head and I had to get it before I forgot about it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
